thebunnykillfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowball
"Heroes never die..." '' ''- Bunnykill 5.2 Snowball is the main protagonist of the ''Bunnykill'' series. He has played a major role in nearly every episode. Snowball is a highly trained assassin motivated only by money. He does however, have a sense of morality and honor which sets him apart from other mercenaries.. Overall, Snowball has killed 301 people through the series, which amounts to around 74% of the series' total kills. Powers and Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Snowball is an expert Martial artist who can kill the less experienced soldiers in 5-6 seconds with his bare hands. *'Weapon Skill:' Snowball is highly skilled with all types of weaponry, being able to use anything he can get his hands on with lethal effect. He seems to be especially skilled with katanas and similar bladed weapons, often going out of his way to use them over other weapons if available. *'Rage mode:' In Bunnykill 4, Snowball undergoes a transformation when he is enraged to a certain point. This form has red eyes, scruffier fur, and enough power to easily defeat someone as skilled as Flint. Appearances Bunnykill In the first Bunnykill, Snowball is attacked by Smoke's minions in the forest. After killing his ambushers he encounters Smoke himself. Who then sends a Giant Bunny Minion after him. Snowball defeats this minion and then the two engage in combat. Smoke ultimately wins the fight and just as he is about to finish off his opponent, Snowball grabs part of his katana that was broken during their fight and slits his throat. Bunnykill 2 Snowball is assigned by his employer to kill Dust, a Carrot Lord (drug lord/kingpin) that is feuding with Smoke over carrots. He sneaks into Dust's base and takes out all of his available grunts. Including his personal bodyguards. Dust walks into his office seeing his bodyguards dead then duels Snowball. The battle between the two is roughly even. Leaving them both exhausted. As a tired Dust pulls out an uzi in an attempt to defeat him. Snowball reflects the bullets, and one of these bullets hits Dust in the chest. Snowball stabs him in the torso, and when Dust drops his weapon, stabs him in the head. Bunnykill 3 Vol.1 Snowball's employer assigns him on a mission to kill Prof. Sludge. He is sent to Prof. Sludge's Moon Fortress base undercover as a basic grunt. He encounters Smoke, who happens to be on the same mission. Although Smoke saves Snowball from being killed by one of the grunts. He doesn't like partnerships. Prompting Snowball to continue on his own. Snowball encounters a variety of new weapons and enemies in this one. Bunnykill 3 Vol.2 Snowball is about to be gunned down by a giant cyborg, but Smoke saves him by jumping on the robot and shooting him in the neck, causing the machine to fall through the bridge it was standing on. The two then decide to work together for a brief time. But, Smoke once again goes off on his own. Snowball then comes face to face with Prof. Sludge, meeting his mech bunnies. They prove too much for Snowball, and right when they were about to finish him off, the cyborg comes back and blasts through a wall, destroying the mech bunnies. The mech cyborg overwhelms Snowball and right as it is about to finish him, he is again saved by Smoke. The two encounter Prof. Sludge and kill him after a brief battle, but he was activate his experiment before dying. The experiment was Android Dust. He then attacks Snowball and Smoke to avenge his creator's death. In the battle Android Dust kills Smoke but is defeated by Snowball afterwards. Snowball then initiates the self destruction sequence on the Moon Fortress, returning to Earth in an escape pod. Bunnykill 4 Snowball is assigned by his employer to kill his new target, Flint. He is located in a dojo. There Snowball fights a variety of new enemies like Ninjas, Red Ninjas, Samurai, and Sumo Samurai. While fighing Flint's soldiers and students, he meets another assasin named Ruby. She at first attacks him, but then she realizes that they are both after the same target. She then blows him a kiss and teleports away after they kill the enemies in an area. Snowball then encounters the Sumo Samurai and battles him. After a lengthy exchange he manages to kill the Sumo Samurai. Flint then sarcastically applauds Snowball. Flint escorts him to another area and they fight each other. Flint easily over powers him, nearly killing Snowball, but he is saved by Ruby. The two team up to take down Flint, but he still easily handles them both. Flint throws a shuriken at Snowball that would have been fatal. But Ruby teleports in front of Snowball and saves his life. Snowball becomes enraged and transforms. The transformation's power was enough to eventually overwhelm Flint and Snowball kills him. The two Ninjas that were chasing Snowball down discover Flint's dead body after the fight. Snowball then buries Ruby to pay his respects and leaves. Bunnykill 5.1 Snowball is sent by his employer, Flint, to take back his captured friend Dust. He sneaks into the base until he is forced to fight undetected. He eventually encounters Prof. Sludge who has been experimenting on Dust, and his bodyguard Smoke. Snowball then ecounters them both as they were working on a formula that would be injected into Dust. Forcing him to obey them. Sludge puts a wall of blast proof glass in front of him. Smoke knows that Snowball will break it soon so he pushes Sludge out of the way and injects the premature Formula into Dust himself. Dust awakes but is not himself. Smoke goes into an elevator and leaves Prof. Sludge for dead. After killing Sludge, Dust immediately attacks Snowball. Snowball, knowing that this is a life or death situation, eventually comes to terms that he has to kill his friend. But in the end of a long battle, Dust kills Snowball. Dust, after snapping out of his hypnotized state, comes to realize what he has done and says "My friend..... What have I done... Someone must PAY...". Relationships *Ruby - He seemed to have a special connection with Ruby as shown in Bunnykill 4 when she died to defend him. This made him so enraged he transformed and killed Flint. He may have possibly been in love with Ruby. *Smoke - It is debatable whether they are rivals or enemies. In Bunnykill, he is the main antagonist. And in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1 and 2, he was an acquaintance of Snowball. In Bunnykill 5.1, he is shown as the personal bodyguard of Prof. Sludge. Smoke may just work only for the money just as Snowball does. *Dust - In Bunnykill 2, Dust was a carrot lord and was the main antagonist. But in Bunnykill 5.1 and 5.2, he is a close friend of Snowball. Although Bunnykill 2 and Bunnykill 5.1-5.2 are entirely different plots. It is a safe bet to assume they are close friends. *Professor Sludge - Prof. Sludge is probably Snowball's nemesis. He has appeared as one of the villains in Bunnykill 3 Vol.1-2, and in Bunnykill 5.1. *Flint - Flint is an enemy of Snowball, as shown in Bunnykill 4, he became enraged at him for killing Ruby. And in Bunnykill 5.2, it is revealed that Flint had set Snowball up. Signature Weapons *'Katana': Snowball's primary and personal favorite weapon. Snowball has used the katana in almost every episode of Bunnykill. He has seemingly mastered all forms of combat with it. Thus far Snowball has only been bested by Flint in terms of pure swordsmanship. The durability of the katana seems to have increased throughout the series as well. It is seen taking numerous amounts of strikes that would have shattered it in the first Bunnykill. (Examples of this are shown in Bunnykill 4, when the Sumo Samurai's machete could not cut through his katana, and Bunnykill 5.1, when Dust constantly attacked Snowball and had trouble breaking through his defense). It is now durable enough to stop the high powered rounds from Dust's Gun-blade. Which is strong enough to shoot down steel doors with ease. Trivia *It is arguable if Snowball is really the most skilled in in the series. He won his first match against Smoke with a cheap shot, transformed against Flint, and was defeated by Dust with relative ease. (This may have been because Dust was his friend and he would have failed his primary mission though.) *Snowball likes Orytolacian carrot cake. *''Bunnykill 5.1'' marks the only episode where Snowball dies. *Snowball has shown on quite a few occasions that he prefers his katana over a gun, or a lightblade over a gun. *In his first appearence in Bunnykill, Snowball wore samurai-like apparel that was purple on the top and orange on the bottom; in Bunnykill 2, he wears a purple top and red pants. In subsequent appearances, he wears something similar: a blue top and brown bottoms. *Even though Snowball is a merciless assassin, he has shown compassion for his friends and allies. In Bunnykill 4, he was almost killed by Flint, but Ruby saved him at the cost of her life. This enraged Snowball to the point of transformation. It can be seen in Bunnykill 5 where he faced his friend Dust before eventually being killed by him. Gallery Snowball Cast.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 5.2. (cast list) bunny kill.jpg|Snowball battling Smoke's ninjas in Bunnykill bunnykill1.jpg|Accident.... 465072956_829e7c4793.jpg|Snowball kills Smoke's ninja. 37488.jpg|Snowball design in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2. 37512.jpg|Snowball picture from Bunnykill 3 Vol 2. 1-sword.png|Snowball attacks first giant bunny in Bunnykill. 7180.jpg|Snowball kills first giant bunny in Bunnykill. 37496.jpg|Snowball's concept art in Bunnykill 2. Snowball-bunnykill-21308097-160-160.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2. bunny-kill.jpg|Snowball in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2. bunny_kill_2.jpg|Snowball fighting Dust's gang members in Bunnykill 2. Bunnykill (All Star Appearances) Category:Heroes Category:Bunnies Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Samurai Category:Deceased Category:Alive